songscontestsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
These are the rules of Eurovision + Asiavision General Rules *Once you take a country, you must confirm your participation via message or email during the confirmation window and then submit an entry before the deadline *Not submitting an entry before the deadline will lead to disqualification *It is your choice whether to confirm or not but 'country hogging' and not confirming for several editions may put you at risk of losing your country - if you voluntarily do not confirm for 3 editions then your country will be taken from you *You cannot have multiple countries Entry Rules * Songs that have competed in Eurovision + Junior Eurovision are not allowed to participate. Songs that have competed in a national selection for Eurovision are allowed * The singer representing a country must be at least 16 years old at the time of which their song was made *The selected song must have been released no later than 21 years before the current year, so in this case the song can’t be released before 1999 (exceptions can be made for countries with very small music industries). *The singer must have a strong connection with the country they represent, they must have: Lived there, been born there or have a parent born there *Bands can represent a country if at least one of their members has a connection to that country (same rules apply as above) *A singer can represent multiple countries, but they cannot represent a country 3 times consecutively *Borrowing is NOT allowed under any circumstances *If a country cannot provide any more entries (usually only very small countries encounter this problem), then they must withdraw from the contest *'Originallity Rule: '''To keep the contest fairer and prevent major advantages to countries who have a lot of singers that have achieved worldwide success, you cannot send very, very popular or unoriginal songs (For example you cannot send Dua Lipa - 'New Rules' for Kosovo as that has over 1.5B views!) an entry that is deemed to be unoriginal or that is very popular worldwide will not be accepted. Voting Rules *You must vote in your assigned semi final and in the grand final. *Failure to vote before the deadline will result in a strike *ROW (Rest Of World) voting is open in the grand final and semi finals, participants can vote in a semi final other than their own as ROW and non participants can vote in the semi finals and grand final as ROW *The ROW votes are combined into one *If two countries are tied, the tie is broken in the following order: #Which country received points from the most countries #If they have received points from the same amount of countries, we will see who got the most 12 points #If they have the same amount of 12 points, we will see who got the most 10 points #If they have the same amount of 10 points, we will see who got the most 8 points #If they have the same amount of 8 points, we will see who got the most 7 points (and so on) #If they have the same amount of points for every value, then we will simply decide to break the tiebraker with a random draw Strikes You will receive a strike if: * You don't vote when required to * You fail to confirm without any reason * You fail to submit an entry on time * You cheat, this can be using multiple accounts or deliberately giving points to countries in return for points to your own If you get 3 strikes, you are forced to withdraw from the contest and you must skip an edition. If you wish to join after one edition has passed, then you can either take a free country or be put on the waiting list. The contests do not 'cross-strike' - if you get 3 strikes in Eurovision, this does not affect Asiavision. However, this changes as shown below: '''If you get 3 strikes in a contest you get 1 permanent strike '''this strike applies to '''everything' and if you get 3 permanent strikes you can no longer participate in any contest. 'Of course, to get 3 permanent strikes you would have to get at least 9 strikes, which would be very hard to obtain. Currently nobody has a strike - let's keep it that way! Joining the contest If you want to join the contest, you can go on the waiting list or take a free country. * The waiting list is for people who want a country that is currently participating in the contest, you can not be in the contest and be on the waiting list at the same time. * You can reserve free countries before the confirmation window starts if you want to make sure you can participate in the contest, if however, '''you don't confirm within the first 2 days of the confirmation window, you will lose your country and someone else may take it. ' * You will receive a strike for failing to confirm with a reserved country. Country Draws * A draw is held when '''a country that has taken part in the contest at least once becomes free * The draw format will have multiple rounds, each round a user is drawn and that user will be eliminated, the final user remaining will win the country. * Waiting list users have priority in draws and do not participate in the first round of draws (unless there is only 2 people in the draw - there will only be one round) * If only 1 person applies for a country draw the draw is cancelled and they get the country * If multiple draws are taking place after an edition, you can apply for as many as you want, * If you do apply for multiple draws and you also win more than one draw, you will pick your preferred country out of the draws you have won, and the user who comes 2nd in the draw of the country that you did not pick will get that country * Draws for countries that have never participated in the contest do not happen Windows There will be a: # Confirmation Window # Entry Submission Window # Multiple voting windows The confirmation window always lasts for 7 days, y'''ou must confirm your participation in the contest to the contest admin via email or message before this deadline. '''If you fail to confirm your participation without any explanation, you will lose your country. When the confirmation window is finished, there will be an entry submission window where the confirmed countries will submit their entries. The length of this varies depending on how much time there is, typically it lasts around 2-3 weeks with the maximum amount of time being 4 weeks and the minimum being 1. '''You must submit your entry to the contest admin via email or message before the deadline. '''If you do not submit an entry without any explanation you will not participate in the contest, but you will keep your country. The voting windows for the semi finals typically last for 3 days, for the final they last for 7 days. Failure to vote will result in a strike and replacement votes will need to be used instead, you do not lose your country if you fail to vote. Category:Help